The Champion: Kanto Arc
by wanga21
Summary: What if Ash started out right, and had more knowledge starting out. More Powerful, Smarter.
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning**

Young Ash, who was 7 years old, was laughing and running around. His aura just seemed to harmonize with the Pokémon around him. All of a sudden he heard a whining pain near the river.

He couldn't believe his eyes. There, in the river, was a shiny Dratini. It had a serpentine shape, but was not the normal blue color he saw in the books. Instead, he saw a pink Dratini. However, it was currently in pain and he could see the wounds visibly. He quickly rushed over.

"Hey Dratini, are you alright?"

The Dratini quickly shied away from him, clearly scared of his presence.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'll take you to the Professor's lab to heal you."

Dratini reluctantly allowed him to carry her back. Ash had never ran as fast as he had before. A few minutes later, he barged through the back door of the professor's lab.

"Professor, come quick, I found a shiny Dratini injured in the river. You've got to heal it fast now!"

"Oh my, Ash. It is in very bad condition, but I think I will be able to heal it in no time."

Ash then proceeded to give the professor the Dratini. The Professor carried her over to a bed, and treated her for the wounds and sprayed a Super Potion. He then gave her some berries that helped her regain her energy.

"There Ash, she is good to go."

Ash was very relieved that the Dratini was okay.

"Okay Dratini, you can go now."

The Dratini seemed very conflicted. It didn't want to go out into the wild again, where she had no source of protection and food. With Ash, she felt like she already formed a bond with him, and perhaps he could train her into the strongest Dragonite ever. So, she quickly slid around Ash and onto his shoulders, and licked his face happily.

"Well Ash, seems like Dratini has taken a liking to you. It seems like she wants to stay. However, you have no experience as a trainer. But, I would like to make a proposition. I can take you under my wing for the next 3 years, and teach you all I know about Pokémon. That way, you can learn more about how to take care of a dragon such like Dratini, and other Pokemon you catch on your jouney."

Ash couldn't believe it. He could be well on his way to become the greatest Pokemon master ever. Since he was young, he couldn't help but be entranced by the powerful Pseudo Legendaries, or Pokemon that was similar to a dragon. That was his goal, and his journey started now.

"Alright, let's do it!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ash woke up to the sound of the chirping Pidgey. Then, a huge smile spread on his face. He remembered that this would be the first day that he would be training with Professor Oak. Next to his side, he woke up his pink Dratini. He showed his new Pokemon to his mother yesterday, and they immediately like each other.

"C'mon Dratini, let's go train. Slowly but surely, we will be unstoppable. I want to make sure we can put up a good fight to anyone when we start our journey."

"Draaa." Ash ate a bowl of cereal, and quickly ran to the Professor's lab.

"Ahhh. Ash, I wasn't expecting you to be here so early. But no matter, let's get started right away."

Professor Oak taught Ash about the different types of Pokemon, special abilities, and evolution.

"Ash, Dratini grow to be a really strong Dragonite. We can start to train her moves, and develop her so that you will be ready in 3 years."

Ash couldn't wait to start training his new Dratini.

Professor let out a shrill whistle. A few moments later, a strong looking Dragonite suddenly flew to them, with blasts of wind blowing against them.

"Wow, that Dragonite sure looks strong."

"Well, Dragonite has been one of my main teams when I was a trainer. I will have him teach and train your Dratini, to help her reach her maximum potential."

"Draaagoon"

"Tini?"

Dragonite flew Dratini away from the ranch, into the far distance.

"Now Ash, I want to take you around the ranch, where you will be working in the next few years. You will get to learn more about the different types of Pokemon in my ranch."

 **A Few Hours Later**

Dragonite and Dratini finally came back just as Professor Oak and Ash finished their study session. Ash ran outside to greet his Dratini.

"How was training Dratini"

"Tiniii!" She seemed very exhausted.

"Let's go home now, I'm hungry. I learned a lot today from Professor Oak too. Thank you Professor! See you tomorrow!"

"Goodbye Ash, I expect you to be ready tomorrow. You have much to learn."

"C'mon Dratini, let's grow strong together and conquer the wo-"

However, his statement was cut short by his stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

3 years later

"Rinnnnnggg RIinnnnng"

The sound of Ash's alarm clock woke him up. He was tempted to go back to sleep, but he suddenly remembered that today was the start of the journey.

"Dratini, wake up. We need to get to the Professor's Lab early in order to get prepared for our journey."

Ash quickly bolted down stairs. His mother was already at the table, waiting for him with a stack of pancakes and bacon.

"So Ash, are you excited for your Pokemon journey to finally begin."

"Sure am Mom I got to get to the Lab soon, so I can avoid Gary and get my stuff ready. I'll come back for the last time after I'm all set."

By the time he finished saying that sentence, he finished his breakfast and quickly ran outside with Dratini.

Knock Knock

"Hello Ash, good to see that you got here early. Come inside. I have a surprise for you."

He presented a bag filled with many things.

He pulled out a red Pokedex, 10 Pokeballs, and a few potions.

"You already know what most of these things are. But that isn't where the surprise is. Come with me."

Professor walked to a round table, and pressed a button. Out came a regular Pokeball.

"I specifically got this Pokemon for you, since I know what type of Pokemon you want to train. Think of this as a gift for helping me out with fieldwork and new discoveries. I allowed your carry limit to 12, since I gave you the position of Researcher-in-Training. Just make sure you don't be too picky, and think about what Pokemon you want to train."

"Wow! Thanks a lot Professor. And don't worry, I won't just train Pokemon like Dratini."

The Professor then opened the Pokeball. A figure slowly formed before him. It was a... Bagon!

Ash couldn't believe his eyes. This was a psuedo found in Hoenn.

"Baaag?" It walked over a sniffed Ash and Dratini. It gave them both a big smile, and head butted his legs.

"Aren't you strong Bagon, I'll make sure you turn into the most powerful Salamence in the world!" Ash then recalled his Bagon into the Pokeball.

"How did you manage to attain this Bagon Professor?"

"I got it from Professor Birch, who wanted to thank us for all the new research we did. He knew exactly what to give us as a gift."

"Thanks a million Professor, and give Professor Elm my thanks."

"That's quite alright Ash. Good luck on your journey. And make sure you give me a call occasionally to tell me about your progress."

Ash set of towards his home for the last time in a while. When he walked in, Delia was ready with his backpack with his supplies.

"I can't believe my baby boy Ash is going on his journey. I'm going to miss you." They gave each other a last hug.

"I'll miss you too mom, I'll make sure I call you sometimes."

"Ok. And, make sure you don't forget to change your und-"

Ash had already walked and closed the door at this point.

"Phew that was close"

He then released his Dratini and Bagon.

"C'mon guys, we are finally beginning our journey now. And, we'll definitely be the best Pokemon trainer the world has ever seen." So, the three of them set off to Route 1 towards Viridian City.


End file.
